In the conventional way, as the method for enhancing the fuel of the engine of the automobile, the fuel-reforming material, which is harden the tourmaline powder, hillite powder and metal powder by plastic, is input into the fuel tank; the fuel-reforming material is stored into the box, and it is provided at the fuel-supply hose; and the magnet is attached to the fuel-supply hose.
However, the liquid fuel supplied into the engine is not improved enough in the above-mentioned ways, and it cannot attain complete combustion.